


The truth of Konoha

by Mirajene



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajene/pseuds/Mirajene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of what if Konoha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth of Konoha

-Why didn’t you kill him?  
-I’m not like you Gaara. I don’t have the impenetrable defense. If I killed him or any Konoha Shinobi, exams or not I would be executed. The only reason I could beat him was because it was the CHUNNIN EXAMS and there were too many foreign witnesses. I give him so much as a scratch out of the exams and I’m dead. Why do you thing I was the Dead Last of my class and yet, still managed to pass? Why do you think I was the Dead Last in the first place? Me, the one that was outrunning and outmaneuvering ANBU since I was 8-years-old?  
-You are a real Uzumaki correct? If you asked ANY village out there would do almost ANYTHING to get you to join them.   
\- True, but your forgetting something VERY important. My clan name IS Naruto Uzumaki the Crown Prince of Uzu no Kuni, but my birth name is Sora Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the council knows it. As long as they don’t break the agreement between Uzu and Konoha, I am bound to faithfully serve Konoha until my 21st birthday. Unfortunately Shodai Hokage and the King Azashi of Uzu didn’t consider the possibility of Konoha falling as low as it is now, so there is nothing it the agreement about the possibility of Konoha citizens torturing Uzushio’s Heir day to day like it was normal for adults to take a knife and try to gut a three year old, so technically they didn’t break the treaty.   
-That’s… sick…  
-That’s Konoha for you..


End file.
